Battle of the Babies
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Join Phineas and Isabella as they challange one another on who can be the best parent for thier child project. Who will win, and who will lose? Read to find out! PHINABELLA of course!


Battle of the Babies - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's a new one-shot for Phineas and Ferb. This is full out PHINABELLA!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb please enjoy this humor story!:)**

* * *

One-Shot

Third period was almost everyone's least favorite class mainly because it was Health and no one liked the subject. However it was interesting at a lot of points like today for example. The class of Freshman's were about to receive the baby project and they each got to choose whether they wanted a girl or a boy. Half the class hated the idea and half the class was excited. By the time fifteen year old Phineas Flynn received his baby he instantly thought the idea was stupid and instantly wished that his brother was in class with him, to help him. However Ferb Fletcher was a year older and a softmore. So it looked like he was on his own for this project and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was against this as well.

"I still have one hundred percent!" Isabella exclaimed with a smile as she looked at the point rack on her baby.

"I have ninety-nine." Buford said as everyone looked at him.

"How, we just got the project?" Baljeet asked as Buford cracked a grin towards his friends.

"I dropped it on the way back to my desk." Buford said as Isabella and Phineas started to laugh.

"Buford that's horrible." Phineas said as Buford turned on him.

"Oh yeah Dinner Bell what's your score!?" Buford asked as everyone looked at Phineas.

"One hundred percent!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Baljeet clapped one another's hands.

"Bet ya I can do better then you Flynn." Isabella said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Phineas asked as Isabella nodded. "Fine Garcia-Shapiro you're on!" Phineas said as he went to shake Isabella's hand.

However as he moved his hand to shake Isabella's one kid in their class had walked by and bumped into Phineas. Instantly his hand moved and smacked into the baby which caused it to fly across the room and hit a desk. The baby began to cry and Buford, Baljeet, and some of the class began to laugh. Phineas laughed as well, he had to admit that was pretty funny. Isabella ran as fast as she could towards her child and picked it up.

"My baby!" Isabella exclaimed as she checked the score which read ninety-nine percent. "I lost a point!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry my bad." Phineas said as he continued to laugh.

"This isn't over Flynn, you just started a baby war!" Isabella yelled as the bell rang and she began to walk away.

"Should I be concerned or not?" Phineas asked as he looked at his friends. "Nah." Phineas said as they began to leave.

"So what did you name your baby Buford?" Baljeet asked as the three of them walked to their next class.

"Shut your cry hole." Buford said as they all looked at him.

"Why?" Phineas asked with a laugh.

"That way it will shut up when I say its name!" Buford exclaimed with a smile. "What did you guys name yours?" He asked.

"Rachel." Baljeet said as he smiled. "I always liked that name for a girl." Baljeet continued as Buford rolled his eyes.

"I'm not telling you what I named mine, it's a surprise." Phineas said as they looked at him.

"LAME!" Buford exclaimed as they continued to walk to Study Hall.

As they walked Isabella began to come towards them with her baby in a stroller. She continued to walk towards them until Phineas turned around to talk to her. Instantly her stroller had slammed into him and Phineas's baby had went flying from his hands into a nearby locker. The baby began to cry and everyone in the hallway started to look at them.

"LITTLE CANDACE!" Phineas exclaimed as he rushed over to the child and picked it up.

"That's what you named your girl, after your sister?" Isabella asked as Phineas nodded.

"Your stroller just knocked my baby to the ground." Phineas said as he looked at its back. "I just lost a point." He stated.

"Good now were tied." Isabella said as Buford and Baljeet began to laugh.

Isabella began to laugh with Buford and Baljeet as they walked to Study Hall. Phineas sure knew that this was going to be a really long day since they had to turn in the child at the end of the day. Luckily Ferb had Study Hall with them and as soon as he noticed the fake babies he knew what assignment they were on. The group of friends sat around for a little while and began to talk about their day and how they wanted it to end. Ferb instantly began to laugh as soon as the group told him what happened between Phineas and Isabella since third period.

By the time class ended it was lunch and the group headed to the cafeteria with their babies and school items. Sitting at their normal table near the window the group all set their things down and walked to the lunch line. The group continued to talk as they walked through the lunch line and paid for their lunch. However as they paid for their lunch Phineas stopped.

Isabella wait!" Phineas exclaimed as she stopped and looked at him, her baby in one hand and her lunch in the other.

"Yeah Phineas?" Isabella asked with curiosity as she stood frozen in her spot.

"You have a fly on your forehead." Phineas said as Isabella instantly stood frozen and tried to look at it.

"Get it off!" Isabella exclaimed as she held her items in her hand out and still.

Phineas smiled as he moved his baby closer to Isabella's. As soon as he moved close to Isabella he took his baby and slammed into her's knocking it out of her hand and watched as it flew onto the ground and began to cry loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at Phineas like he was nuts and as soon as he noticed their stares he ran off to the table he sat at. Isabella still stood there as her child cried and continued to look at her forehead.

"Did you get it?" Isabella asked as Phineas and their friends continued to laugh.

XXX

Home Ec was always one of Phineas's favorite classes mainly because they always made food in it. Isabella was his lab partner and the two would always work as a team. But at the time Phineas had use the bathroom and asked Isabella to watch over his child, for some reason he knew he made the mistake of asking her. As soon as he got back into the room he walked over to Isabella and noticed that his baby was nowhere to be see, he had made a big mistake.

"Isabella what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he watched her sit by the washing machine.

"Oh I'm washing the dirty dishes." Isabella explained with an evil smile.

"Where's Candace Jr.?" Phineas asked with a worried look.

Isabella smiled as the dish washer beeped and she opened the lid. Steam came out of the washer and she pulled the top rack out and instantly Phineas saw his baby and gasped. Isabella pulled out his child from the top rack and gave it to him. The baby began to cry as Phineas squeezed the water out of the child's ears. Isabella instantly began to laugh. However she was stopped when the Home Ec teacher Mrs. Williams came over to them from the crying noise.

"What is going on over here Flynn?" Mrs. Williams asked as she looked at the crying child.

"Isabella put my baby in the dish washer!" Phineas exclaimed as he looked at his points. "Now I have seventy-five." Phineas said.

"Hey I have seventy-nine and I'm not complaing...because I can still beat you!" Isabella exclaimed with a smile.

"Not if I do this!" Phineas exclaimed with a smile.

Instantly he ripped Isabella's child from her hands and chucked it across the room. It slammed into a standing pool, began crying, and landed into one of the waffle toasters. However to their bad luck the waffle toaster was on and instantly the baby's head was fried, the two rushed over to the baby and Isabella picked it up. It continued to cry and the head was now a waffle shaped head.

"TYLER!" Isabella exclaimed as she began to rock her child.

"Isabella it's head matches the shape of your head!" Phineas exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh you should be ashamed!" Isabella exclaimed as the class looked at the two with worry.

"Stop it, why are you two doing this?" Mrs. Williams asked with annoyance.

"Because were trying to beat one another!" Phineas explained with a laugh still.

"I just lost two more points!" Isabella exclaimed as Phineas just laughed even harder.

Class ended and the two only had one more class to get through because they were to turn theirs in last period Study Hall. For their final full class they had World History. The teacher Mr. Johnson (Jeremy's father) knew Phineas and his friends very well. However there was no doubt that if they caused trouble he would call their parents. But Jeremy's father was still a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. In fact World History was pretty much everyone's favorite class mainly because he always made it fun and he made the students want to learn.

By the time they got into the class, they were the only two in the class room who had babies. Then again not many people took Health this year to get it out of the way. As soon as they walked into the class room everyone stared at them as the noticed how deformed their babies were. Phineas and Isabella instantly began to laugh and sat in their seats. However as soon as Phineas sat down with his baby on the desk Isabella leaned over and smacked it on the back and watched as it flew off the desk. It hit the Smart Board and fell to the ground and began to cry as loud as it could. The entire class was staring at Isabella and Phineas with shocked looks, when the teacher walked in.

"Why is there a wet, deformed, crying baby on the ground?" Mr. Johnson asked as he looked at the class.

"Sorry Phineas my hand slipped so my bad." Isabella said as Phineas stood up and grabbed his baby.

"Do I even want to know?" Mr. Johnson asked as he looked at Phineas and Isabella.

"No." Phineas and Isabella said at the same time as Mr. Johnson sat down.

"Fair enough." Mr. Johnson said as he began to teach his class.

Last period Study Hall came and both Isabella and Phineas were walking down to their Health class to turn in their projects. The teacher for sure was shocked and upset by the way the babies looked when the two walked into the room. Mrs. Evans took the kids from the two students and printed out their score sheet. Phineas and Isabella instantly compared their scores and were shocked at what they received. They looked at the teacher who nodded and looked back at the scores.

"WE TIED! Phineas and Isabella yelled together.

"So we did all of that for nothing!?" Isabella exclaimed as she threw the paper on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Well I guess we learned something from this project today." Phineas said as Isabella and the teacher looked at her.

"What's that?" Isabella asked as Phineas smiled.

"We both make equally good parents." Phineas said with a laugh as Isabella joined him.

"True but I still could have creamed you if we didn't tie." Isabella said as they began to walk away.

"One day these kids are going to regret not taking this project seriously." The teacher said as she watched them leave...

* * *

**A/N - LOL:) There you go I hope you enjoyed it!:) I laughed myself when I wrote it!:) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


End file.
